


Would you still love me?

by AlternateEgo91



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, established olicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateEgo91/pseuds/AlternateEgo91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a super duper fluffy future established Olicity fic. It's Oliver and Felicity right before bed and they have a conversation worth remembering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you still love me?

Oliver stood brushing his teeth in the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom he shared with Felicity. He turned away from the sink and leaned on the counter in order to stare adoringly at his wife in their bed. She was reading on her side of their California King propped up again the headboard, knees tucked to her chest, book lying in her lap. Her golden hair was down in loose ringlets and her face was freshly washed. Oliver no doubt loved Felicity with make up on, with her brightly colored lipsticks and whatever that stuff was that made her stunning blue eyes stand out even more, but he secretly found natural Felicity twenty times more irresistible. The natural and real Felicity was reserved for his eyes only and that made his heart soften and his ego soar. Her eyes speed back and forth across the pages, obviously engrossed in whatever novel she was reading. Oliver didn't know how she managed to have free time. Not only did she continue to lead her double life as Mr. Queen's EA by day and the IT code breaker for the Arrow at night, but every month she astounded Oliver by reading at least five books or more. Where did she get the time? Oliver could hardly remember to shave every morning. Oh wait, he doesn't. Well, you get the point. The woman was nothing short of incredible. After two years of friendship, two years of dating and one of marriage, one would think Oliver would be used to her extraordinary abilities to do everything and do them all well. The woman was remarkable from the moment he stepped into that office and she never let a day go by without her silently reminding him. He had somehow convinced this sight of perfection to vow to spend the rest of her life tethered to him.

'Beautiful sap' he thought.

Finally she felt his eyes searing into her and she looked up. She hitched one eyebrow up, tilting her head slightly sending him a questioning look. Oliver just smiled, awkwardly waved and continued to what was at this point excessively brush his teeth. After all, proper hygiene is important for a playboy's pearly whites. "Oliver," She started.

"Mmm" he answered.

"Do you think you would still love me if I was bigger?"

Uh oh. Oliver and his infinite wisdom about woman knew that he was just thrown into shark infested waters and the next words out of his mouth would either send him a life raft or make him dinner for the next few weeks. He turned back to the sink to spit and rinse. When he whipped back to look at her, he stared at her completely puzzled at her random and totally ludicrous question. When her face didn't give anything away, he strode over to her side of the bed, sweats hanging low from his hips and no shirt to hide his incredible form. He swatted her right knee in order for her to open her legs so that he could slip in and lay between them. She shut her book, placed it on her bedside table and slid down the headboard so that Oliver could lay comfortably on her stomach between her legs. His huge hands spread themselves over the bare skin of her abdomen where his old ratty t-shirt that she had stolen on their first night spent together at the mansion had ridden up, his chin coming to rest on his fingers.

"Felicity," he said slowly, the way he knew still gave her shivers to this day. "I would and will love you no matter what you look like because you," he stopped to move his hands and peck the warm softness of her stomach, "are the light to my darkness." Another peck. "And you are the love of my life."

Her lips twitched up in a smile and said, "Oh, you're good Mr. Queen."

He chuckled and rubbed his scruff into her stomach. She giggled that angelic sound that had become Oliver's favorite song while she thrashed around begging him to stop. "Why would you ask such a random ridiculous question?" he asked when he finally decided to have mercy and let her breathe.

"Well, I am getting bigger."

He stared at her again completely befuddled staying silent so that she would have no choice but to continue. "Well I mean, its not like I work out or anything. Dig has basically given up on sparing lessons with me. Hey, did you know he thinks I have the attention span of a goldfish? The jerk. Anyway, and then there is always you, me and sparring lessons… and lets face it, they don't actually end up having anything to do with fighting technique, though I guess we technically do work up a sweat. Besides that, I feel like we are having Big Belly Burger or take out at least every other day. Which by the way, has to be doing terrible things for my blood pressure. One of us really should probably learn how to cook. And…"

"Felicity," Oliver finally decided to stop her rant by reaching up and grabbing one of her waving hands, pulling it to his mouth to graze a kiss upon her knuckles. "You are not by any means getting fat."

"You say that now…" she rolled her eyes. "And you didn't let me finish. The last reason is well, I. I. am. Pregnant." The last word was dragged out, while her crystal clear blue eyes searched for any sign of reaction in his face. He just laid there completely rigid. After a few seconds she even realized he had stopped breathing. "Baby, breath!" she tried to jolt him out of his shock by cupping either side of his face. Finally, when she thought she was about to combust due to nerves, a huge toothy, unique, only reserved for Felicity Smoak type smile spread across his face.

"We're going to have a baby?" He whispered.

Felicity smiled back just as wide and nodded her head. He started to pepper her stomach again with feather light kisses all around her belly button. She began giggling softly. There's that music again. He stopped suddenly, stared down at her tummy and started to talk, "Hello in there, baby. My name is daddy." Felicity smiled widely and stifled a chuckle. Felicity was only about four weeks pregnant. The baby growing inside her hasn't yet even developed a steady heartbeat just yet, let alone have ears to hear Oliver's whispers, but she was not about to tell him that. Oliver looked up after murmuring what had to be a short story into her stomach, stared into her eyes and said, "I love you so much Felicity Queen."

She ran a hand through his short hair and whispered, "We love you too, Daddy Queen."


End file.
